


Brallon sickfic

by 0FrerardPhan0



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon Urie - Freeform, Cute, Dallon Weekes - Freeform, M/M, Sickfic, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0FrerardPhan0/pseuds/0FrerardPhan0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a Tuesday afternoon and dallon gets sick and Brendon takes care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brallon sickfic

Brendon sat in the lounge flipping through the different channels on the tv, not finding a single thing to watch. He sighed and picked up his phone to look at the time it read 11:47 AM. Brendon wondered why Dallon wasn't up yet...or atleast out of their room. Brendon decided on to not think about it and instead he thought about finding something to watch and he start flipping through the channels again.

Brendon then felt a presence enter the room only a couple minutes after he found something to watch. He looked over and saw Dallon standing in the entrance. He didn't look good. Pale, sweaty and bags under his eyes. Dallon just went over and sat down next to Brendon and almost immediately wrapped his arms around Brendon and put his face on his shoulder.  
"Dallon, you okay?" Brendon said and he looked at Dallon.

Dallon slowly shook his head and mumbled "I'm so sick bren" Dallon sniffled and he pushed his face more into brendons shoulder and he whined.  
"How sick are you" Brendon said as he patted Dallon's back.  
"My nose is really plugged and earlier I coughed so hard I puked" Dallon groaned. Brendon looked at him with sympathy and continued to rub his back.

Dallon coughed into his arm. Brendon looked at him and sighed "I think you should go back to bed dal". Dallon looked up at him, looking more pale than he did earlier. Brendon put a hand on his forehead and bit his lip  
"you have a really high fever" Brendon took his hand off Dallon's forehead and looked at him. Dallon just slowly nodded and started having a coughing fit.

Brendon watched him and patted his back.  
"So uh, when you threw up earlier where did yo-" Brendon was cut off by Dallon  
"I made it to the bathroom don't worry about it" he said as he layed down on the couch defeated. "Do you want me to bring you some stuff out here" Brendon said as he started to stand up, Dallon nodded. "What do you want then" Brendon stood infront of Dallon "A blanket" he said as he shivered, Brendon nodded and walked out of the lounge.

Brendon then came back with a blanket and different kinds of medicine whe he came back he saw Dallon fast asleep and his mouth hanging open just a little bit. Brendon put the medicine down on the coffee table and gently draped the blanket over Dallon. Brendon sat back down and pulled out his phone to play some games on, considering he didn't want to wake Dallon by turning on the loud tv. 

Dallon woke up shivering because the room felt much colder then it was before. He pulled the blanket up to his chin with a groan, Brendon looked over at Dallon.  
"Hey dal, feeling bet-" Brendon was cut off by Dallon  
"I'm gonna be sick" Dallon said  
"What?" Brendon looked at Dallon but before Dallon could say anything else he was already running for the bathroom.

Brendon got up and followed Dallon into the bathroom to see him heaving up bile from his stomach into the toilet. Brendon knelt down to Dallon and rubbed his back, Dallon soon finished and leaned into Brendon and muffled out a bit of a cry. Brendon rubbed his back more.  
"My poor Dallon" Brendon said as he let go of Dallon and looked at him and put on his forehead.  
"You're really burning up, Do you wanna take a bath maybe that will help" Brendon said. Dallon slowly nodded  
"...w-will you take a bath with me?" Dallon said. 

Brendon stared at Dallon  
"How about you take some medicine then we can"  
Dallon quickly shook his head and whined  
"Brendon it won't stay down and you know that" Dallon pouted, Brendon sighed "..I guess, I'll get the bath started".

Brendon went over to the toilet and flushes it, closed the lid then sat Dallon on top of it. Brendon took off his own shirt and pants before he did with Dallon. He was now fully naked infront of Dallon and started to take Dallon's clothes of. Dallon tried to help Brendon but he just couldn't, he was so out of it. Brendon soon had Dallon's clothes off also and helped him stand up and into the bathtub of lukewarm water.

Brendon sat at the back of the tub with his arms wrapped around Dallon who was leaning back against him. Dallon's leg where so long he had to bend them a bit and his knees where sticking out of the water and his toes just hit the end of the tub. Brendon started to rub soothing circles on Dallon's stomach, Dallon's eyes where already closed and Brendon guessed he was relaxing. Brendon leaned over and kissed the side of Dallon's cheek. Dallon smiled a bit as Brendon did so.  
"I love you Dallon" Brendon said  
"..I love you too bren" Dallon's voice was quiet and hoarse. As his throat was raw from coughing all day.

10 minutes of just laying there Brendon decided it was time to get out. He got out then quickly helped Dallon out and dried him off and sat him down on the toilet. Bredon then dried himself off and put a towel around himself as he did with Dallon. Brendon then started the drain the tub and helped Dallon stand up and walked him to their bedroom.

Dallon practically collapsed down on the bed as Brendon found some black sweat pants and a white shirt and put them on, now he looking for something for Dallon to wear. Brendon then found Dallon's favourite green pajama bottoms and a grey shirt. He sat Dallon up and took off the towel and put on some underwear on Dallon then the pants.  
"Brendon hurry up I'm cold" Dallon shivered "Ok, ok" brendon said as he got the shirt and slipped it on Dallon  
"Now, do you want to stay here or go back out to the couch" Brendon said as he stood infront of Dallon, actually feeling taller than him for once.  
"..the couch" Dallon weakly said  
Brendon nodded then got another blanket from the bed and helped Dallon up and walked him into the living room.

Brendon laid down on the couch and Dallon curled up next to him with his head in the crook of brendons neck and wrapped his arms around him. Brendon pulled a blanket over Dallon. Dallon slowly started to fall asleep as he moved closer to Brendon. Brendon rubbed his back and soon started to close his eyes as well.

It was a couple hours that passed when Brendon started to wake up. He felt Dallon beside him, but he felt much hotter than before. Brendon panicked and quickly sat up and he looked down at Dallon, Brendon shook his shoulder trying to wake up him up.

"Dallon? Wake up" Brendon shook Dallon's shoulder harder. Dallon slowly started to wake up. He looked exhausted.  
"what" Dallon groaned as he pulled the blanket over him more.  
"I'm afraid your fever is really high, can you please take the fever reducer now" Brendon picked it up from the coffee table  
"B-but bren" Dallon pouted  
"No buts, please take it Dallon" Brendon looked at Dallon.

Brendon opened up the medicine and sat down next to Dallon. Brendon poured some of the grape flavoured liquid into the small plastic cup. Dallon starred at it and then look at Brendon.  
"Can you get me some water please" Dallon said  
"Oh come on Dallon it's not that bad" Brendon said as he looked over at Dallon  
"Yes it is, just get me some water"  
"Fine" Brendon sighed as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Brendon soon came back a couple seconds later with a glass of water and put it down on the table infront of his sickly boyfriend. Dallon slowly reached out and grabbed the plastic cup full of thick dark medicine. He brought it up to his lips and it slowly made its way done his throat, Dallon then quickly grabbed the glass of water and drank half of it.

"Hey don't drink it so fast and so much, you don't want to upset your stomach again" Brendon grabbed the glass. Dallon didnt care and just immediately laid back down on the couch. Brendon watched him and frowned. Brendon sat down at the end of Dallon's feet and rubbed his leg. Dallon made a muffled out groan as he went under the blankets more.

After a couple minutes of staying like that Brendon looked over at Dallon who was now drifting off into a deep sleep. He went over and scooped Dallon up in his arms with the blanket still around him and made his way to the bedroom. Dallon stirred around a bit.  
"Where are we going Bren" Dallon coughed out  
"I'm taking you to lay down in bed, you need proper rest" Brendon then walked into the bedroom and layed Dallon down on the bed. Bredon pulled the duvet cover over Dallon's shaking body and he then laid down next to him.

Dallon cuddled right up to Brendon and Dallon put his face down near Brendons chest.  
"Mm...Your warm" dallon mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Brendon more and smiled a bit with closed eyes. Brendon smiled and put his chin on Dallon's head and rubbed his hands up and down Dallon's back. Dallon then found his long legs around brendons and intertwined there legs as if they where hugging. Brendon smiled as he closed his eyes, Dallon then brought his arm up to his face and he coughed into it and groaned as he buried his face into the soft chest infront of him.  
"...s-sorry" Dallon mumbled out.  
"It's okay, Dallon you're sick it's normal" Brendon reassured him.

Dallon just groaned.  
"B-but Brendon" he whined  
"Well what hurts then" brendon rubbed his back and held him close.  
"...just my stomach mostly nothing else really" Dallon curled into Brendon.  
Brendon sighed "do you feel like you're going to be sick again".  
Dallon shrugged his shoulders and he moved his head around brendons chest  
"...'m just really tired" Dallon mumbled out.  
"Okay, that's okay just go to sleep" Brendon kissed his forehead.


End file.
